


Stroke my Glabella

by thisisalterego



Series: Glabella Series [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty times with Phil. Smut and nsfw. Consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke my Glabella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally sent this in pieces to the lovely and talented placentaandllamas over on Tumblr. So, you may have seen it before, but structured differently. Jen encouraged me to start this side blog. We’ll see if her faith was misplaced or not. Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

I’m sitting on the couch reading when Phil plops down beside me. He sighs dramatically. I can’t help but grin at his antics. Suddenly he turns to face me and leans in. His finger comes up and touches the space between my eyebrows. Phil sits there, stroking my glabella. I can’t help but smirk at him. He is just so random sometimes. It’s one of the things that I love about him.

“You can stroke my glabella too, if you want.” His face is so close to mine that I feel the air move with his words.

I can think of something more fun to stroke. His hand changes direction and cups my cheek as he presses his lips to mine. Before I can even respond, he pulls back with a wicked grin.

“I can too.”

Shit. Did I just say that out loud? I smile at him. Phil leans forward to kiss me again. His tongue traces the seam of my lips. I let his tongue explore my mouth. This time, I am the one to pull back.

“Phil, Dan could come home at any time.”

“So?” 

“We’re in the lounge. If you want to keep this up, we should move to your room.”

“What if I don’t want to? Besides, Dan will be gone for hours yet.”

Hot damn. That should not turn me on as much as it does. I can tell by the look in his eyes, he knows what he’s doing to me. I bit my lip and look at him through my eyelashes. He growls a little when he pulls me onto his lap. So maybe I know what I’m doing to him too.

His lips travel a path they know so well on my neck. My fingers find their way into his hair. It’s so soft. I could just bury my hands in it and keep them there for the rest of my life. Phil is demanding my attention by giving me gentle love bites.

“Oh, Phil.”

He always makes me vocal. His own interest is evident under me. With every sound I make, he seems to get harder. It’s always like this and I love it as much as he does. His hands glide up under my shirt, bringing it up with them. I raise my hands when he leans back. My bra follows my shirt onto the floor. Phil’s grin turns absolutely wolfish as he takes in the view.

“No fair,” I whine.

He chuckles and his tongue peeks out. He lifts his arms. I roll my eyes.

“What?”

I don’t answer him. He leans forward a bit and pulls his shirt off. Don’t drool. That is not sexy. Instead, I shift to where I am straddling him. I take advantage of my new position by attacking his neck.

“No fair.”

I don’t even care if he is mimicking me. My hands press against his chest. His muscles ripple as I take my time exploring. Phil shifts slightly. I feel him lower me onto my back. He tries to divert my attention from his collarbone. Every time I nip, his hips buck slightly. The involuntary reaction makes me smile into his shoulder. His hands wander to my breasts. The gentle squeezing motion has my hips meeting his.

The second I pull back, he moves in. We kiss until we have to breathe. I would rather kiss him than breathe. But, he would be sad if I died. Even if I died happily kissing him. He makes eye contact. We stay that way for a moment, gasping and looking at each other. I can feel the lust surge at his unasked question. I grab his wrist and guide his hand to the button on my jeans. He takes the hint and opens my pants. He kisses his way down my body, stopping to pay homage to each breast.

There is a slight tickle of suction on each nipple. It’s just enough to tease out some more moans. There is a slight burn along the path he takes. The slight stubble on his face is bound to leave a few marks. Not that I mind. He looks up to me when he reaches my jeans. I watch as he takes the zipper in his mouth and pulls it down with his teeth. Shit, he is too good at this. I might not even make it to naked. The pressure is building in me. My panties come down with my jeans.

“Yeah.”

He sounds so satisfied with just removing my clothes. He stops to take a slow look down my body. I know that I am a panting mess beneath him.

“You are so perfect like this, love.”

His accent does indecent things to me. Just breathe. I can’t look away from those beautiful eyes. That is not helping me keep it together. I sit up a little and grab onto his pants. His eyes widen a little in surprise. Phil’s impatience renders my hands useless as he stands up and pulls off his pants before sliding back between my legs.

“Going commando, I see. You are one sneaky bastard. You planned this in advance.”

“What can I say? I was optimistic.”

“If Dan comes home early, I am blaming you for being a bad influence.”

“Please, everyone knows that I’m the innocent one.”

“Right.”

He discontinues our discussion by slipping his hand down between us. That man has wicked fingers. There are a few things that people suspect about Phil that are true. That man has his kinky side. He likes it when I’m sensitive when he enters me the first time. His fingers trace my folds and my train of thought is lost. He finds my clit with practiced ease.

“Phil.” The moan is obscene. He rubs back and forth before there is no more contact.

“If you stop now, I will kill you.” I’m on the edge and he knows it.

“Sure you will.”

He blows lightly.

“We are talking slow and painful too.”

My fingers wind back into his hair and pull. Luckily, he is not in the mood to tease me a lot. Those are times that I both love and hate. His tongue dances along me before his lips follow. A girl could get used to this treatment. It doesn’t take long for my orgasm to overtake me. He tongue fucks me through all the aftershocks. I’m too blissed out to move. He is hovering over me. I look right into his eyes.

I can taste me on his lips as he goes in for a kiss. His massive cock enters me suddenly. He’s impatient today. Good. So am I. My legs wrap around his waist. The sensation is incredible. I can feel every inch of him moving in me, stretching me to fit his girth. He grunts with the effort of controlling his thrusts.

“Just let go.” My whisper sends shivers down his body.

His pace starts to get erratic. I love how I can make him lose control. As my second orgasm builds up, I start meeting his thrusts.

“Like that, kitten.” I can feel the movement of his lips against mine.

My fingers find their way onto his back and grip. There will be scratch marks on his back to accompany the stubble burn on my body. We maintain eye contact. It makes the whole thing feel more intimate and that makes is more pleasurable for us both.

“So close.”

“Me too.”

I’m the first to fall over the edge. Phil continues to pound into me with no rhythm, just instinctive moving. The waves of my pleasure only intensify as he thrusts a few more times before slamming into me and holding himself there. There is nothing like the feel of his seed filling me. I wish this moment could last forever. He collapses on top of me with his face buried in my shoulder. I don’t shift. He doesn’t pull out. We simply lay there, still connected, as he gets soft. 

This is my favorite part. Phil’s weight is comforting. It reminds me that this is not yet another of my many day dreams featuring him. He rolls a bit and I’m between him and the back of the sofa. Neither of us hear the door open.

“Come on, guys. If you are going to do this in the lounge, then you should at least have the decency to wait for me to be here too. I thought we were in this together.”

Dan is a bit huffy. Phil and I can’t hold in our giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
